Simple and beautiful
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Hajime's father was really not sure of what he was doing. Like with a lot of things, he let himself act on instinct. He had seen Hajime looking at himself at the mirror a lot lately, as if there was something that he wasn't comfortable with, and decided to do something about it. He couldn't bear that look of uncertainty in his son. "I wanted to give you a present."


Hi!~ I've been wanting to do this for a time already. I readed once on ryuukia's tumblr about how the first pair of piercings that Hajime got were a present from his father, and so I wanted to do this. (Because we need more for the families!) But well.  
I hope that you can enjoy it as much as I did~

* * *

Hajime's father was really not sure of what he was doing. Like with a lot of things, he let himself act on instinct. He had seen Hajime looking at himself at the mirror a lot lately, as if there was something that he wasn't comfortable with, and decided to do something about it. He couldn't bear that look of uncertainty in his son. It was not like him.

That was why he was there, knocking on his door.

"What?"

If there would have been any other person, he would have thought that he was mad. But Hajime was a lot like is mother, and so he knew that he was just tired. Years had passed and he was still amazed at how much both of them could sleep. Hajime's father still remembered those afternoons, when he would get home to the view of his son sleeping at the garden, in the sun, enjoying himself just like a cat.

But that was not the point.

"I wanted to give you a present."

"…It's not my birthday?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "I know. Can I enter?"

"Yes."

Hajime's room was as tidy as always. His bookshelf was organized and the only books missing were the ones in his desk. His bed was made, and so, he decided to sit there, while Hajime looked at him with an inquiry face.

"I know that you like jewelry, and I was thinking that this could be a nice addition to your bracelets and necklaces. Since you don't like rings that much…"

It was a small box, and inside, there were two pair of small piercings, with a square shape, purple, and really simple. He was not a man of great taste, but he did know to heart his son's taste and his reactions. So, he knew that when Hajime was twirling them in his hand, looking seriously at them, that he liked it.

Choosing had been a hard task when he got to buy them. His wife had a lot, but those were big and flashy, worthy of a _Princess_ like her. Hajime was also worth of things like that, he _was _called a King by those who met him, but he thought about those things like meaningless. Hajime could be extremely simple at times, and when he saw those piercings in the display case he made his choice. They were simple and beautiful. He was glad that he had liked them after all.

"I don't have the holes to put them on."

"I know. It's not difficult. I'm sure that you can do it yourself or your mother could-"

"I'll find out how to make them."

That pride of his. Like mother like son.

"Well... I'll be going, then."

"I…"

Hajime didn't usually hesitate with anything, but affection… He really was like his mother when it came to that. So, he decided to take the first step and hug him.

"-!"

He could feel how he was relaxing in the embrace, until he hugged him back. He missed those hugs. Hajime was now a nice young man, and didn't like giving his old father love, like before, when he would come running to him expecting him to protect him from some relative's wrath, or saying that he was playing a prank on a guard. He had grown so much from that child. And that mischievous prince of his, would continue growing until he became a nice fine man.

"I'm really proud of you, Hajime. I love you."

Hajime made a sound that got muffled between their bodies. Probably it was another show of affection from his part. But it was okay, he didn't need to hear it to know what he meant. _He knew._

He would have liked to stay on the embrace forever, but it couldn't be like that. Besides, Hajime already seemed like he wanted to let go. "You are sleeping at Haru-kun's house tonight, right? Go on."

"Yeah… I… Thank you."

With that, he left. Hajime's father was not an expert at reading expressions, but he knew his son. So he couldn't help but feel proud of himself, knowing that the little smile Hajime had was because of him. He did mean every word.

With a chuckle, he got inside his wife's studio, ready to tell her about the news of their son probably starting the new year with a pair of piercings like hers.

"Did he like them?"

"He didn't say it, but yes."

"… Do you think they are going to be mad?"

"Your relatives? Yes, very."

His wife's smirk was all he needed to know that Hajime would get encouraged to get more jewelry in the future.

.

.

.

"Isn't that a lot of blood, Hajime? Do you want me to call my mom to help you?"

"Shut up, Haru."

* * *

Haru's mom was not amused at the blood in her bathroom, but as soon as she saw the little smile Hajime had everytime he saw or touched his new piercings, she couldn't even be mad at him.  
Give me more family moments, I'm a whore for it. Give me more about the Princess, the Yayoi siblings, Arata and Yuka relationship, cute moments with Aoi and Chihiro, give me the Kisaragi twins, Kakeru's father, anything. And also Procella's families ;-;  
Well, I'm happy that I finally made this.  
I hope that you enjoyed it!~  
Bye~~


End file.
